Pandora's Boxes
by LemonSmoothie
Summary: My first mystery story. Athena is asked to assist a criminal investigation by using the Mood Matrix to analyze a traumatized victim's testimony. Special guest characters, though I consider it more of an Ace Attorney story than a crossover. Approximately two months after Dual Destinies. Apollo/Athena, beginnings of their relationship.


"Pandora's Boxes"

Disclaimer will be at end of chapter

Time: March 1, 2028 (Roughly two months post Dual Destinies)

Hello, my name is Athena Cykes. Up and coming lawyer extraordinaire!

It all started the day a man and a woman entered the Wright Anything Agency. I was minding the office, as I didn't have to go to court that day.

They made for a very odd couple. Both were in their early thirties. The man was easily six foot four. He wore a long brown leather coat over black denim pants. The sleeves were decorated with orange-red suede flames. His hair was dark and close-cropped. A pair of little glasses was clipped to his right lapel so he could pop them on and off if needed. I had trouble imagining him wearing those glasses. A faded but still stark scar ran for three inches above his left eye. His shoes were brown leather pointed-toe cowboy boots. He carried a brown leather briefcase. And above all, he was muscular.

His partner was a very petite woman, and she looked even smaller next to the towering man. She was dressed in plain black stretch pants, black platform boots (which meant her true height was two inches shorter!), a navy double-breasted coat with four silvery buttons, and a blouse so light blue in tone that it looked white. She wore very expensive looking silver spiraled earrings, a platinum watch, and a cute navy scarf with intricate patterns in silvery thread. Her hair was wavy, dark blue, and went just past her shoulders. A high-born lady if I ever saw one.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Miss Athena Cykes?" the woman asked. Her voice was on the deep range for a female, but the tone was friendly enough.

"I am," I said. "Let me guess. Your friend's been accused of murder, and you need a lawyer to defend him!"

The man glared at me. It burned.

I laughed sheepishly. "I guess not." Open mouth, insert foot.

The woman chuckled slightly. "No, neither of us in need of a lawyer."

"Why do you need me, then?" I asked.

The woman bowed slightly. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first. My name is Naoto Shirogane. This is my bodyguard, Kanji Tatsumi."

"'Sup," Kanji said plainly. It seemed he was the strong, silent type.

Naoto continued. "I'm a private detective. I've read about your work in the courtroom. The use of analytical psychology to draw out memories with a high degree of accuracy. A witness in my case is having trouble remembering details, and he is the only lead so far. I'd like to hire you, and reinterview the witness in your presence. You will be compensated for your time, of course."

My curiosity was piqued. "What kind of a case is it?"

"I'm not quite sure," Naoto said. "I'm looking into the death of a federal agent."

"A federal agent was murdered?" I asked. "Wouldn't the feds investigate that, not a private investigator?"

"They did," Kanji interrupted. "They couldn't figure out anything. That's why they're passing the buck." Naoto turned and frowned at him. "What? It's the truth."

Naoto continued, turning back to me. "The cause of death was indeterminate, making it difficult to establish a manner of death. The victim was in very good health before he died, and there was nothing physiologically wrong with the body." She gave an amused look. "Other than the cessation of heart beat, of course. Three expert pathologists performed autopsies. I find it hard to believe something slipped past all three of them."

That was creepy. "And you think he was murdered?"

"It is possible," Naoto said. "Two weeks after the agent's death, a woman was found dead in her home. She was in good health as well, with an unknown cause of death. There are no connections to the federal agent, other than they lived fairly close to one another. In adjoining neighborhoods."

"So who is the witness?" I asked.

"Assuming the two deaths are homicides by a single person or group, the witness was very nearly the third victim," Naoto said. "He survived, yet can't remember any details. Of anything. He could barely remember who he was."

I nodded. "I want to help. If there's someone out there who can kill people without leaving a trace…it has to stop. And if I can help remember the witness, then…"

"Thank you, Miss Cykes," Naoto said. "The victim has been released from the hospital. I'll arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

"No need to be so formal!" I smiled and gave a peace sign. "You can just call me Athena."

"Very well," Naoto said.

Just then, the door opened. My boss, Phoenix Wright, stepped in. He was alone.

He looked our guests over. "Athena, why is the Detective Prince here?"

"Detective Prince?" I looked at Naoto, who looked slightly embarrassed. Kanji seemed to be hiding a smirk. "You don't understand. She's the detective, not him."

Mr. Wright laughed softly. "I suppose that's an old nickname. You didn't know? Her family's famous, even here."

"Here?" I repeated.

"Yes, Kanji and I are both from Japan," Naoto said.

"Where's Apollo, Boss?" I asked.

Mr. Wright shrugged. "I sent him down the street to pick up some takeout for dinner."

Apollo Justice is my coworker. He's also my boyfriend. Well, I suppose it might be too early to be calling him that. We've only been dating for two weeks.

"I suppose we won't keep you any longer," Naoto said. "Is there a way to contact you, Athena?"

I nodded and gave her my cell phone number. Naoto passed me a business card. It was made from very nice white cardstock, with Naoto's name in both Roman letters and Japanese script. (I know Japanese script is a mixture of kana and kanji, but I can't read either. My Japanophile mother could.) Naoto's number was also on the card, in Arabic numerals.

"Thank you for your assistance," Naoto bowed slightly. She turned and left, with Kanji following behind. Almost like a puppy dog.

"They asked me to help them with a case," I explained to Mr. Wright once the door shut. "I didn't realize she was from Japan. Her English was perfect."

"She's very well-educated, as suits a member of the fifth generation of Shirogane Detectives," Mr. Wright said. "She's solved cases all over the world, starting from the age of ten."

"Wow," I said. "That's incredible."

"Naoto Shirogane's cases…some of them border on weird," Mr. Wright said. "Just to give you a fair warning. She seems to have a talent for finding things that go bump in the night. Be careful, Athena."

"I will, Boss," I beamed. "So it's okay if I take a few days off to help their investigation?"

Mr. Wright laughed. "I know there's no stopping you when your mind is set on something. I'm sure Apollo and I can handle the clients." The door opened, and Apollo stepped in, carrying a bundle of takeout boxes. "And speak of the devil!"

"Devil?" Apollo repeated, setting the boxes down. "Just because I like red…"

"Maybe you should twirl a pitchfork in court," I suggested.

Apollo sighed, and his two sharp bangs drooped. "Not you too."

Trucy, Mr. Wright's daughter, came in from upstairs. "Let's eat!"

We nodded in assent and divided the food.

Little did I know how prophetic Mr. Wright's warning would be.

Disclaimer: All Ace Attorney characters are copyright Capcom. The special guest characters belong to Atlus. Kanji and Naoto are both thirty two at this point. I used Soejima's basic color palettes and some of the pieces they wore in Persona 4 as a base for their "adult looks." By the time of the epilogue to Persona 4 Golden, Kanji's dyed hair had finally grown out and he wore glasses. Naoto also was wearing feminine fashions.


End file.
